


The Enigma

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Non Human Bella, supernatural character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Bella isn't human, but then again none of the Cullens are. Why should this be a shock to her? Vampires, Werewolves and Shifters, what else is she meant to expect?Twilight Rewrite with a Supernatural Bella, Bella/Alice, Edward/OFC and other such things.





	1. Chapter One - Twilight-ish?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, I wrote this 'cuz I was bored, and I thought... why not post it? Not to be taken seriously, just a bit of fun. Enjoy!

There is a New Girl at Forks High, her name is Lela. 

She has long curly hair, dark skin and deep chocolate eyes. She's a shy girl, hiding behind her hair and glasses, and has a lovely smile and laugh, which has attracted the attention of most males, and some females, of the tiny school.

This is how she found herself sat at the, well she assumed, "popular kids" table. With a self proclaimed Queen Bee, a Quarterback (despite not having an actual team) and several other generic highschoolers.

The only one she actually liked, Angela, was unfortunately not loud enough for her to hear over the yammering of the mousy haired girl sat next to her.

"- which is totally lame, but then again shop class isn't made to be amazing now, am I right?!"

Oh god, think of anything to distract her!

She frantically scanned the room, trying to find anything to change the subject.

That's when she saw them. Possibly the most beautiful people she'd seen in her entire life.

There were two blondes, a man and a woman. The man looked in pain, glaring across at the lunch room door. The woman, no... supermodel, was angry about something. Next to her was a hulking giant, possibly the biggest man Lela had ever seen, who just looked bored. Then the fourth one, who -

Oh… my god. He's so… wow.

"Who… who is he?"

Mike, the lonely footballer, seemed to deflate.

"Oh, Cullen?"

Jessica (she thinks that's her name?) shot up for the conversation, raring to go. Maybe having a gossip next to her was beneficial. Lauren sighed and got her phone out, thank God.

"You noticed then, huh? Those are the Cullen's, well most of them."

"Most of-?"

"Yeah! That beautiful specimen is Rosalie, the painful looking one is Jasper. Like, he totally looks like maybe he needs more fruit in his diet or something, right? Hashtag: constipatiooooon…"

She paused, and Lela realised she was meant to laugh.

"Oh-! Haha?"

Jessica beamed.

"And the giant is Emmett, he's like, with his sister, weird right?"

Angela sighed.

"Jess, they're-"

"Adopted, I know, it's still gross!"

There's a murmur of activity, and Lela looked up to see Rosalie all but pounce on the now entertained Emmett. She had to admit, it was kinda hot.

"Ew… anyway, the stressed beautiful one? That is Edward Cullen. The only single Cullen who, you know, matters."

Edward…

She looks up and almost jumped out of her skin, he's glaring black at her, his eyes deep and terrifying.

"W-wow, he's kinda… intimidating."

He looks away.

"He's too beautiful to be scary, but I get it. Besides, it's the newest Cullen you gotta be nervous about!"

"Newest?"

"Yeah! Joined last year, came back from a trip or something. She's dating the other Cullen, Alice, who was like, totally sad before she came back."

Jess leaned in for effect.

"Also Alice was… you know, dating Mr Constipated over there, when they were kids, before Mr and Mrs Cullen adopted their newest. Bit awkward in that house now, I imagine."

Lela nodded, noting how Jasper looked more pained all of a sudden.

"But yeah, like I was saying, that one is the scariest, over there!"

"Where?"

"There! Walking in now!"

Lela turned, noticing immediately a small skipping supermodel walking into the cafeteria. She was grinning wide, practically floating as she held the hand of the girl next to her-

Wow. She didn't need long to figure out why this was the scariest Cullen.

This girl, wow... this girl. She was average height with long dark hair windswept back, like she had just ran through a hurricane. Her skin was the darkest out of all the Cullen's, tanned more than you'd expect from Forks. Her eyes were the most fascinating, a burning orange.

"Now that's Forks' Power Couple, imo."

Never knew people actually verbally used slang.

"Small one is Alice and the other one, that's Isabella-"

Angela huffed.

"Bella. She hates being called-"

"Yeah, whatever."

She was grinning, twirling Alice as she skipped and spun in the air, holding her hand firmly. A glint caught her eye on the girl's ring finger.

"Are they…"

"Oh yeah! Scandaaaal!"

She sang the word.

"They disappeared for about a month and a half, both had massive detentions at first but Mr Cullen sorted it, said they were both 'ill' or something. Buuuut, both came back much happier and wearing matching rings, so rumor has it they're-"

"Married?"

"Yeah! How'd you guess?! Weird though, right? They're like, 19 or something!"

"Lucky guess…"

She watched them sit down, not at the table with the others, but alone, holding hands and talking excitedly with each other.

With a start, Lela noticed Alice kept glancing over at her. Bella matching her gaze with a smirk. The brunette wasn't scary persay, but there was… something about her. Something that made her want to run away as fast as she could.

It was unnerving to say the least.

"But yeah, aren't they cool?"

Jess acted like they were something of her to be proud of, and in a way she did know a lot about them. Maybe she could be proud, or worried about herself. Either way, the other girl was useful.

"Yeah…"

The lunch bell rang, the Cullen's all stood and left. The youngest boy, Edward, stared at her as they left, his black eyes burning into her with a different type of intimidation to the newest Cullen.

"... very cool."

______

Bella stepped out of the only class she didn't have with her beautiful wife, ignoring the shout of the nameless teacher as she left early. Unshockingly, Alice was already outside, and launched herself into the taller girls arms.

"You know one day we're gonna have to actually finish a lesson."

Alice looked aghast and put her hand to her chest.

"And be away from you? I'd rather die!"

"Flair for the dramatic much, my love?"

Bella smirked, a fanged tooth poking out of her mouth. She meant down and placed a gentle kiss on Alice's waiting lips.

"Hey! I didn't say you could leave Miss Cullen!"

Bella groaned and leant back, watching as students left the classroom, the bell ringing.

"Bite me, Garrison."

Alice giggled and took Bella's hand, skipping away as they walked down the corridor, ignoring his shouts from behind. The pixie's eyes glazed over for a second and she grinned.

"Detention, again."

"Not a shock."

"Don't worry though, I thought this might happen sooo…" she pulled a small green sheet from her jacket pocket, "I made sure to call Mrs Turner a prick."

Bella snorted, which turned into a barking laugh.

"I have corrupted you, my dear."

"In the best of ways, my Bella."

There was a huff and Bella rolled her eyes.

"'Sup, sex hair?"

Edward glowered at her and moved his gaze to Alice.

"Detention, Alice? Again? Why have you become such a nuscience?"

Alice pulled the tense Bella away from her brother, towards her glaring yellow car. She'd seen this happening, and decided it was best to separate them on the journey home.

"Get a mate, Edward. Then you'll get it."

Emmett laughed and wrapped his arm around Rosalie.

"That's right little sister! Brings the beast out in all of us!"

Edward glared at his smug brother, feeling a calm reassurance from Jasper at his side. He gave him a look of thanks, when the scent came back again. Edward closed his eyes as his beast smashed against his control.

"We need a family meeting when we're home. The new girl is my singer."

"Noted, brother."

He glared, unintentionally, at the girl across the lot. Staring as she fumbled with her keys to a small cheap looking car, pulling the rust away as she opened the door with an almighty screech. As the girl, Lela, slammed the door her scent went away a little, but was still strong to test his control. Jasper touched his elbow end guided him to his Volvo.

______

"Week three without Edward, is it wrong that I feel more relaxed than usual?"

Alice smacked Bella's chest and tutted her.

"Bella, that's my brother your talking about."

"Hey I like your brothers! Well, one anyway. Edward is more stress than bless, and Jasper wants to kill me in a way that wouldn't upset you."

Alice shrugged and leant back to Bella's chest, reading her magazine as her mate continued playing her game.

"My only brother who likes you will change his mind if you beat his high score."

"Well he shouldn't leave his game unattended."

Alice giggled, and Bella relaxed at the sound. She out the controller down and scooped Alice up into her lap, kissing her neck and making her laugh again.

"Bellaaaaa, Carlisle will be home soon!"

"Then we beat be quick, right?"

Alice kissed her, slow and sensual. She pulled back, smirking at the pointed pupils in her mates eyes.

"You know as well as I do, we don't do fast."

A rumble came from Bella's throat, and she kissed down her mates neck. Alice matched it leaning her head back and sighing.

"Well at least take me upstairs then."

Bella grinned against her neck and stood, carrying Alice on her front like a koala. She stepped toward the staircase, feeling a heat burn in her chest as her heart started to race.

The front door slammed open.

Bella very quickly placed Alice on the stairs and turned with a growl, her now pointed teeth lapping over her lips as claws ached out of her fingertips. Orange eyes burned with a fire as she glared at the disheveled vampire in the door.

"Edward."

"Isabella."

She rumbled another growl, now starting to sound like a hiss. Alice stood up next to her, her own eyes a dark amber, and she was much calmer as she spoke to her brother.

"Edward, what is it?"

Her eyes glazed over, and he looked at her with a weak vulnerability. She came out of her vision with a gasp, and looked at her brother with a happy grin.

"She's your mate."

He shyly nodded. Bella's teeth retracted and she stood next to her, holding Alice's hand and leaning her head on her shoulder. She smiled, genuinely, and Edward found himself thinking how kind she looked when she was behaving civilly.

"Lela? Congrats dude, she actually seems nice. Are you gonna change her?"

He winced and walked past them to his room. Alice slapped Bella's side and she yelled painlessly.

"Hey! What did I do?"

______

Rosalie's fist hit the table and she glowered at her oldest sibling.

"You told her?!"

Edward looked down and had the nerve to look guilty. 

"Rosalie, she figured us out by herself. That is not Edward's fault."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the family patriarch.

"No, but a first date revealing all but his favorite animal to hunt was. I can't believe you're taking his side in this! Again!"

"Rosalie-"

"Yeah dude take a chill pill. It's not like he turned his mate on their first date, like some vampires we know…"

Rosalie snarled at Bella, pointing her finger at the smug beast.

"You have not been in this family long enough to pass judgement on that! And you!"

She pointed to Alice.

"Keep your nosey mate out of my business before I make you!"

Alice growled, eyes darkening.

"Is that a threat on my mate, sister?"

"Mate? You gave up your mate for her. She's just a homewrecker!"

Jasper hissed alongside Alice. Bella grumbled, and Jasper paused when he felt guilt from the beast.

Alice noticed this too, and her growl got louder.

"Rosalie!"

Emmett stood between them, looking scarily tense for his usual demeanor.

"Enough!"

The room froze and all looked at Esme. She was giving them all a heavy look of disapproval, arms crossed.

"You are a family, act like one!"

Bella pulled Alice to her chest, her growl leading off into a purr.

Esme held Edward's hand, rubbing that back of it with her thumb.

"She knows, we cannot change that. Now Edward, tell us about her. When can we meet her?"

He smiled at his mother, squeezing her hand back.

______

"I need to hunt."

Alice nodded, she'd noticed how pale Bella had become the past few days. She knew she needed to hunt, to cause some violence. Her mate was becoming stronger at resisting, but still needed her time to be in her nature.

"Okay baby, remember to be safe."

Bella nodded and kissed Alice's forehead.

"I'll try and be back in time for the baseball game this week. I'll see you then my love."

She stood from their bed and leapt from the window, disappearing with a blur of dark and blue. Alice stepped out of their room and down the staircase to the living room, sitting on the sofa with a sigh.

"Finally got a break from the beast?"

"Do you ever switch off, Rosalie?"

"Maybe, if you told me what it was we are actually living with."

Alice grit her teeth together, smiling at her brother who patted her knee.

"She will tell you when she trusts you. You're not exactly making a good case for her, Rose."

The blonde beauty huffed and violently flipped the page in her magazine.

"Well whatever she is it gave you that tattoo on your arm. Unless you found the world's strongest artist?"

Alice smiled and looked at her arm. The design was small, only a few inches tall, and was a curled winged beast. Blue with black tints.

"You'd know what it was if you were nice to her for more than zero seconds, Rosalie."

"I'll be nice when she's proven herself, Alice. All she does is mock people, and do you."

"Ha!"

Rose ran her hand through her mate's hair, smiling at his laugh.

"Well it's not my fault my mate is exceptional in bed. Maybe she could give Emmett some tips?"

"Aw, hey!"

"He doesn't need tips, he's perfect as is."

"Then leave my mate alone, Rosalie. And I'll leave yours alone."

She stuck her tongue out at the blonde who huffed, clearly fighting a smile. She missed this side of her sister, and wished she could be like this more with Bella around.

"Oh by the way, we're gonna be playing baseball Friday. Big storm coming. Edward will bring Lela."

Rosalie smirked and leant back on the sofa.

"Excellent."

______

"Wow, she's fast!"

"Edward's faster."

Lela watched in awe as Edward, her boyfriend, leapt 20 ft in the air to catch the ball, throwing it back at Jasper who dived and outed Rosalie.

"Lela…" Esme whispered, an amused look on her face, snapping the girl out of her trance.

"O-oh, you're out!"

Rosalie glared at her, and Lela felt her heart skip a beat.

Goddamn, she's too hot to be that mean. Stupid bisexuality finding that attractive.

She nervous laughed as the blonde marched past her.

"Hey, where's Alice's, erm-"

"Mate?"

"Yeah."

"She'll be arriving later I suspect, she likes to hu- explore."

Lela caught the slip up, but thought if it wasn't meant for her, maybe she shouldn't hear it.

Alice was suddenly in front of her.

"Yeah! Bella will be here soon, I'm excited for you to see her again! Best friend and my mate, it's gonna be awesome!"

Lela nodded, she was kind of excited too. The other girl was weird, she made the Cullens seem normal. For one she actually ate food, which blew her mind when she saw it last week.

She was determined to find out what the newest Cullen was, because she was certain Bella wasn't a vampire. She'd subtly questioned her friend on the Rez, Jacob. But he didn't know anything either, just something called a shifter or something was supposedly a real thing.

Huh, vampires, mates and shifters. Her world has gone insane.

Alice hugged her and ran back to the pitchers spot, winding the ball in to throw at Emmett and past Carlisle, who was batting.

This was when her eyes glazed over. The family tensed, Esme touched Lelas elbow gently and stepped closer.

Edward gasped and appeared in front of his mate, crouching down at the waist.

"Nomads! They heard us playing, came to investigate."

Lela didn't know why that was so bad, but suddenly the whole family was around her, Carlisle and Esme stood straight at her sides while the others surrounded them, keeping her in the middle.

So probably not a good thing, then.

Yikes.

"They want to play."

Edward's normally angelic voice sounded like an angry tiger. Rosalie shifted to be stood slightly more in front of her.

Aw, she actually does kind of like me. Sweet.

"They haven't smelled her yet, they won't know if we keep her scent away."

She suddenly felt calm and glanced thankfully at Jasper. He nodded and gave her a weak smile, still not able to breathe around her.

Suddenly they were there.

The rest was kind of a blur to Lela, she knows they almost got away with it, but the wind caught her hair and the blonde in the middle took a deep breath in.

"Oh, you brought a snack."

All of the Cullens snarled, crouching low again and snapping at the nomads. Lela jumped back and into Esme's arms as the red eyes became black, all three of the nomads sniffing heavily at her smell.

What am I, vampire catnip or something?!

The blonde man snarled and lunged to her, eyes black as night. The red head tackled Edward who made a move for him, leaving Alice in the crossfire. Her lip pulled back and she hissed, meeting Victoria head on in the middle. Jasper attempted to help, instead being knocked to the side by a flying Edward, courtesy of James.

Alice yelped, grabbing Victoria’s head and pulling her mouth off of her shoulder, glaring at the bite now scarred onto her.

“Now you’ve done it.”

A roar splits the fight, freezing the nomads and letting the fighting Cullens retract back to defend the human.

"What the hell is-"

There is a blur of movement, and Bella is in front of Laurent. She smirks at him, but the expression holds no amusement, and she snaps her teeth making him flinch back.

"What the hell are you? You're no vampire."

Alice slinks up behind her mate and stands to her right.

"Leave, nomads. Before you really piss us off."

Bella smirks wider, sharp teeth gleaming. Laurent gulps.

"James, let's go. James!"

James snarled and stood, clearly annoyed. Alice held her bite on her shoulder, grumbling under her breath. Bella turned her gaze to the redhead.

"You're lucky she isn't hurt too badly. I'll remember you."

Lela was chilled to the bone. That voice was not one she matches with the normally chill Bella Cullen. It was heavy, like two voices were speaking at once. 

Victoria glared but ran off, followed by Laurent, and then James.

The Cullens relaxed, and Bella spun to examine her mates shoulder, Alice was quietly reassuring her, and the other vampires looked away to give them some privacy when a strange chirping sound started emanating from Bella.

Edward held Lela's hand, running the back of it with his thumb.

"We need to leave, I read his mind, he will be back."

______

Honestly, she doesn't even know how this situation occurred. One minute she's playing baseball with her new family, next she's on a plane to her old home after breaking her father's heart.

"Lee, please, just tell me why you-!"

"Why? Dad, I don't want to go fishing with you, watch football constantly, eat pizza every night, laugh about dumb shit with Billy? That's you dad, it's not me. I'm going back to Mom's."

"Le-"

"No, this was a bad idea from the beginning. We don’t work. Goodbye dad."

The door slammed just slow enough for her to hear his sob.

Man, life can be shit sometimes.

While she was happy to have them with her, and she certainly felt safe, having Alice and Bella be all lovey dovey couple on the plane wasn't helping her mood.

Man, she missed Edward and his dumb broody self.

They land in the terminal, Bella with her arm over Alice, who'd linked her arm with Lela to make sure she kept up.

"Hey, don't tell Edward but I need to go for a cigarette. You guys cool with me going?"

"Yeah of course! I'll be right in here getting our luggage, Bella will be sat right by the door!"

"Great, thanks."

Bella snorted and looked at Alice.

"Oh, he knows."

"I know, you can smell it a mile away. But he loves her, and its not like risk of lung cancer is an issue when she'll be a vampire soon."

"True, besides I smoke all the time and it's fine."

"Har har, such a comedian."

She gives her a quick kiss, which accidentally became several minutes long, before managing to pull herself away, much to the disappointment of the people watching.

"I need to get these suitcases- keep an eye out for her!"

"Will do, pixie feet."

Little did they both know, Lela had received a very threatening phone call, had already hailed a cab and ditched the pair of them.

______

"Ahh this was a bad idea."

She ducked around the corner as the vampire chuckled, appearing to her right and grabbing her shoulder.

"Yes. This was a bad idea."

He throws her into the wall, blood drips down her forehead and into her eye, she hisses and wipes it away.

"Not only did you run away from the vampire, but also that… thing. That beast."

She grimaces as he steps closer, now focusing on her once more.

"No matter, I'll finish with you and hunt her down myself, find out what makes her tick, how to get her… going, before I finish her."

He ran his tongue across his teeth.

"So, where was I? Oh yes-"

He lunged forward and bit her wrist. Lela screamed, her head leaning back in agony as fire coursed through her veins.

James grinned, looking at her agonised face as her beautiful blood sang to him.

Glass smashes. James looks up to see, what he assumed, was a Cullen. He took in it's silhouette for a mere half a second before it was on him.

A large heavy hand grabbed his neck, launching him up and over in an arch, pinning the vampire to the ground. He gasped in pain, cracks spreading across his neck, Lela's screams tearing from the other side of the room.

It was her, the weird Cullen. The enigma.

"What- what are you?!"

Bella's teeth gleamed in the moonlight. Her skin was black and shiny, her mouth was bent out like a muzzle, her feet and hands snapped and distorted into painful looking shapes with sharp pointed claws splitting from her toes and fingers.

She didn't verbally answer, instead her mouth opened and a screeching roar tore from her throat. He winced and pushed her off of him, only managing to make her stumbled several feet as he leapt up.

Bella stood, orange eyes glaring at James. It was now he realised the woman had grown, and was now almost seven foot tall.

"Werewolf? Shifter? What- what are you?!"

Two dainty legs fell on his distracted shoulders, Alice's arms fell around his neck and she snapped it. James’ head spun and detached from his body.

His knees buckled and Alice leapt from his torso, rushing over to Lela, who was watching the whole scene.

She looked at the blood on Lela's hand and stopped breathing.

"We need to be quick- Bella! Finish him off!"

Lela was starting to black out, feeling another mouth on her wrist bite down and start to suck the fire away.

She screamed, looking back across the room to the dark beast, astonished to see her holding the still moving head of James. Bella tilted her head, and James looked quite terrified.

Suddenly he was aflame, his head and whole body was, and Lela had no clue where the flames came from.

Before she could figure what she was seeing, Lela blacked out.

______

Bella threw the grape in the air, catching it in her mouth, and throwing another one.

As she wasn't a vampire, and not a working doctor like Carlisle, she was the only one capable of being sat in the bloody hospital full of humans to keep an eye on Lela.

She threw the grape, pause, caught it.

She threw another.

"Bella?"

She chokes, spitting the grape across the room.

"Lela! You're awake, cool, how's the head?"

Lela stared at her, still not quite awake.

"... What are you?"

Bella tensed, smiling despite herself. She patted Lela's hand and tilted her head.

"Haven't you listened to any of my brothers and sisters? Or even my dear wife? I'm a beast, Lela. I wouldn't recommend looking into it, I fear it'll be too much for your brain to take in. Vampires, werewolves, shifters and… me."

She leant back in her chair, offering a grape to the young girl, who shook her head.

“No thanks.”

“Okay but I will most likely have them all.”

She threw another grape in the air and caught it.

“Besides, you should be thinking about what you’re gonna say to your dad, and Alice when she gets back.”

She tutted Lela, a small smirk pulling at her lips.

“She isn’t happy you got past us you know.”

Lela felt tired, her head throbbing. She fell backwards into sleepiness, staring at Bella Cullen, who was catching another grape.

______

Lela and Edward walked in from their dance under the canopy, and honestly she never felt more loved in her entire life. He was so gentle with her, she loved it.  
They stepped into the hall, and paused in amusement. Emmett was having a dance off with Bella, and they both seemed to be losing. The girl looked so beautiful, orange eyes alight with humour as she laughed and thrusted to every song as inappropriately as possible.

Lela leant on Edward’s shoulder, watching this dance. Rosalie looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole, while Alice was cheering her mate on. Bella had a red flush on her cheeks, and her hair was becoming a bit sweaty, but she still looked ferocious.

“She isn't like you guys, is she?”

Edward shook his head, no, offering her a drink from a nearby table.

“No, she isn’t.”

“Will you tell me what she is?”

Alice jumped into Bella’s arms, and the taller girl spun her around in a big extravagant circle.

“I would give you whatever you desired, my love. But that is Bella’s decision. I only know because of my gift, and Alice is the only other to know.”

Lela frowned and took a sip, thinking back to that terrifying night in the dance studio, and what it was that killed James.

Tall, black skin, fire.

“Bella!”

It was definitely her.

“Hm, I’ll think about it another time. For now…” she took Edward’s hands and walked him towards his siblings, who were now the centre of attention once more, “I’d like to dance with you and your family.”

He grinned and spun her around fancily, she giggled, coming to an outstretched stop next to Alice.

The pixie leant over.

“I just knew we would be best friends!”

Lela smiled back as they were both pulled away by their respective partners, ready to dance the night away.


	2. Chapter 2 - Newer Moon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Moon with a side of gay and WhAtEvER BelLa iS ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Er-hrum."

Lela jumped and turned, hands up in a karate pose to meet the gaze of a smug looking Bella Cullen.

"Jesus, Bella!"

"Oh you are jumpy, birthday girl!"

The shorter girl groaned and hid her face in her hands.

"Oh not you too, I've barely avoided Edward's enthusiasm for it, I thought of all the Cullens you'd be the coolest about it."

Bella scratched her head and leant against the wall, ignoring the disgruntled students as they walked around the two girls on the staircase.

"Edward? Enthusiasm? Wow, he must really love you."

Lela rolled her eyes and imitated the wild girl, leaning against the wall and trying to relax, to look as cool as the older girl effortlessly did.

"You can't judge, you're acting just as enthusiastic."

Bella snorted and pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"What? No offense, but I'm not enthusiastic, I'm just… well, stalling you."

Lela's eyes widened.

"S-stalling?"

"Haaaaaaappy birthday, Lelaaaaaa!"

The angelic voice of Alice Cullen sang as she leapt over the banister and next to her grinning mate. Lela blushed, her cheeks going darker as students stopped to stare in some form of awe at the sound.

"A-Alice! I said don't make a big deal!"

"I know! Which is why I totally did, you Birthday Scrooge."

Bella snorted and nuzzled the top of Alice's head, the small vampire leaning into her chest, a small purr emitting from her body. Orange eyes slowly opened and locked onto the human.

"She loves birthdays, not many to celebrate in our family."

Lela rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Yeah I bet."

Alice sighed and pulled her head away from her mate's chest, in a way which seemed to be actually painful for her to do.

"Anyway, you're coming to ours after school, Edward will bring you, we have a surprise."

Lela went to interrupt but was silenced by a cool finger on her lips.

"No ifs, no buts! It's birthday time!"

"Okay- okay fine. But that's  _ after _ school, I gotta finish class first. You guys coming? We're in the same block, right?"

Alice twirled her finger in her hair and Bella had a gleam in her eyes. Lela had seen (and heard) enough to know what that meant.

"Know what, never mind, I don't even wanna know what you guys are gonna get up to."

Bella wrapped her arms around Alice's waist, leaning down and smirking with a heated look at the human.

"Wait 'till you're one of them, then you'll have no choice!" 

Lela blushed impossibly more, and walked passed the loved up duo.

"Make good choices!"

Their laughter follows her down the hall as she makes her way, late, to lesson.

* * *

Lela blinks after the flash from the camera, the view of the most Perfect Looking Family™ coming back to her after the dots leave her vision. Edward's arm is around her waist and they finish walking down the stairs.

Of course, the "surprise" was a Cullen family secret birthday party. They're all adorable.

"You're so pretty!" Alice chirps, hugging the human with a beaming smile as her mate watches with an almost ever present smirk.

"Even I must admit, she looks quite pretty." Rosalie grumbled to Emmett, who nodded in response.

Esme stepped to the couple then, a present in hand.

"Here sweetie, something from Carlisle and I."

Lela smiled and hugged the woman she was starting to see as a mother.

"Thank you, Esme."

She started to open the present, smiling at Edward while she did. Just then the human hissed, her thumb burning suddenly.

"Ouch, god damn… paper cut." She waved her bleeding thumb up as an example, taking it to her mouth and sucking it.

She had no idea what was about to happen, too comfortable with the Cullens to think of them as anything less than lovely people who she was blessed to know.

The human didn't even acknowledge Jasper's lunge, or the blur of motion that followed.

One second she was standing next to her boyfriend, the next she was airborne and flying towards the grand piano in the living room.

Heavy hands wrap around her shoulders, moving behind the human and slamming through the piano, taking the hit for her. Wood exploded around her, one piece catching her forehead.

_ Goddamn, I'm gonna have two matching scars on my head, aren't I? _

There was a snarl and a crash. The arms around her tightened and suddenly Lela was facing the shattered instrument. There was a thud and the two moved forwards an inch. There was a heat spreading from the body holding her, warming her back.

Bella gently placed the human to the ground, turning and grabbing Jasper by the arm just as he was about to connect his fist to her skull, twisting it and throwing him off to the side.

_ "Get back!" _

There it was, that commanding double voice.

_ Terrifying. _

Jasper crashed and snarled, shooting to his feet again with eyes black as night, and he charged at Lela. The human screamed, unable to contain her fear as the vampire hunted her, going in for the kill.

Alice dived into him, the duo now moving too fast for the human eye to see. The smaller vampire's eyes were dark amber as she tackled into her ex boyfriend. They rolled through the table, splinters flying as he clawed to get past her and Rosalie, who hunched and growling in anticipation with Emmett not far behind. His fingers dropped to her shirt and ripped it down the side. An infuriated snarl burst from Bella as he unintentionally almost stripped her mate.

Edward was frozen, staring at his bleeding mate who was in the arms of his sister's wife.

_ H-how could I…? _

Jasper snarled and lunged to bite Alice, aiming for her neck. Before he could, Bella was suddenly just… there. She shoved an arm between the two, Jasper's jaws locking around her hard flesh.

There was a cracking sound, and Jasper released the woman, eyes still brimming with thirst, only clicking out of his painful hunger at the inhuman, umvampiric screech which came from his newest family member. Not enough to deter him, but distracted the thirsty vampire from his prey.

A hand was at his chest and he was thrown out of the window, white scar now shining brightly against Bella's tanned skin.

The Beast chased after Jasper, the pair running out into the forest, Alice not far behind, now also enraged that her mate had been injured. Every attempt he made to get past met with the strength of the none-vampire and her mate pushing him back, the sound of them fighting echoing around the destroyed room.

Lela was shaking as Carlisle gently took her hand, and guided her to his study to get her wounds cleaned, the sound of them crashing outside following her with the heavy feeling of guilt.

* * *

Alice stared out of the window of the car as Bella drove, watching the rain fall down the window as music quietly played on the radio. Guilt engulfed the car, and for once even the warm hand in her own won't be able to make it go away.

"Alice, I'm sorry we had to leave, but-"

"No, it's okay. You did what you had to to keep us safe, and Jasper's mind clear."

Bella sighed and out both hands on the wheel.

"I know, but still. I'm sorry that-"

"Stop apologizing."

Bella looked to her wife and gave her a sad smile.

"Okay, but here's an idea. Rather than follow the sad train to the Denali's, how about we go somewhere? Second honeymoon kinda thing."

Alice looked up and smiled at the love of her afterlife.

"Yeah, good idea. I'll text ahead."

Her phone was out and she text Esme.

_ Hey Mom! Bella and I are going to stop on the way, probably going to _

Her eyes glazed over, and she smiled after her vision.

_ France. We'll keep in touch x _

She sent the text and held her wife's hand again.

"For the record, I know this won't get you over leaving Lela behind, but I hope it helps somewhat."

Alice sighed and leant her head against the window.

"Okay, and for the record, I know this is cuz you're nervous to meet my extended family."

Bella's stuttering excuses made Alice laugh harder than she would've liked.

* * *

"No."

"Oh, please!"

"No! It's not fair you'd try and make me eat these… these insects!"

"Gosh snails are hardly insects, Bella… are they?"

Alice aimed her question to the confused (and armoured) waiter. He stuttered a reply and Bella gagged at the sight of the snails.

"Alice, if you love me at all then please,  _ please  _ don't make me eat these."

Puppy eyes were suddenly out and at full force.

"... If you love me you'd at least try one..?"

Bella's jaw set as she stared at the pickled  _ escargot. _

_ Goddamn it. _

Alice's eyes suddenly glazed over.

_ Lela. Motorbike. Cliff. Jumping in. _

She gasped and came to, not quite acknowledging Bella's green complexion or the empty plate of snails.

"Lela! We have to go!"

Bella's eyes narrowed.

"How urgent?"

Alice's golden met her orange.

"... It's  _ that _ urgent."

Bella nodded, a small grin on her face.

"Monsieur, they were, how do you say,  _ deys gus ting." _

She threw a hundred euro to the table.

"But your service was great, treat yourself."

She took her wife's hand and pulled her out of the restaurant, intending to find a solitary field for them to get back to Forks in.

The man stared after them, mouth hanging somewhat agape.

_ "B-but they were 10€…" _

* * *

Lela rushed into her house, heart racing. Jacob had told her there was a vampire inside, that it could be a Cullen, or it could be a…

Well, anyone else.

"H-Hello?"

"You know smoking is bad for you?"

"Argh!"

Lela spun and slapped whoever was behind her. Luckily for her, Bella moved her face in time with her hand so the human didn't shatter it.

"I mean, hi?"

Lela stared at her, she couldn't quite believe her eyes. There she was, standing there with a smirk, burning orange eyes and her hair extremely windswept and wild.

She was actually there, she'd… she'd come back. They were real, Lela hadn't made them up! The human reached forward and poked Bella's shoulder, ignored the perplexed eyebrow raise.

Yeah, warm, breathing,  _ real. _

She was actually there.

Lela slapped the Cullen's chest letting out an angry roar of sadness and pure distress.

"You left! You a-actually  _ fuckin'  _ left!"

Bella stood still, face stony as the human slapped her chest. She caught eyes with Alice who was across the room, in the shadows. Her eyes were filled with venom tears.

"I'm sorry, Le-"

"And you didn't even come to say goodbye!"

"We couldn't, Edward-"

"Since when did  _ you _ care what he thought?! He took… he took… _ everything _ which reminded me of you away! All of it, everyone! I thought- I thought I'd gone mad, and- urgh, fuck you!"

Bella's eyes narrowed and a spark of gold entered the blacks of her pupils in anger.

"He did what? My love did you know?"

"No, I didn't."

Lela froze from her position now resting on her head on Bella's chest. She turned around slowly, tears now flowing down her face.

"A-Alice?"

The vampire let out a whine as the human faced her, and rushed over to embrace her best friend.

Bella smiled and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and sighed at the ID. She waved the screen to Alice and stepped outside, giving them some privacy.

"'Sup, Ice Queen?"

_ "Wow, you're so typical. I bet that's my name on your phone too." _

Bella pulled back and looked at the photo ID, smirking at the image of Elsa under the contact info.

"Nah, I'm not that obvious. Anyway what's up?"

Rosalie huffed, and suddenly Bella noticed the sound of a car speeding in the background.

_ "Edward did something stupid. He called someone from Forks High, asked what Lela's been up to. They said she'd jumped off a cliff." _

"Oh, Mike?"

_ "Yep. Now he's gone to the Volturi." _

Bella tensed, her fist clenching.

"... Oh."

_ "Yeah. Get the human, get Alice, try and make him not kill himself." _

Bella sighed and hung up.

"Stupid fuckin'... dramatic ass…"

She walked inside, crushing the phone in her hands.

* * *

Lela and Edward were embracing in the shade. Alice smiled despite the situation, stood alone in the court surrounded by red clothed residents as they marched around her.

She wished Bella was with her.

Her arm itched and she looked down at her tattoo, the black and blue standing brightly against her alabaster skin.

_ I can't even go thirty minutes without missing her. Wow. _

Her phone vibrated.

_ Did it go okay? Xx _

**Yes, she got there in time. They're okay xx**

_ Good, means either me or Rosalie can kill him for being an asshole (: xx _

**Aw, you do care! Xx**

Bella rolled her eyes at the text.

_ I care more that you're in danger now, I'm at a vantage point, secret or not if they threaten you I'm coming in. Xx _

**Bella they will threaten me, don't you dare kill yourself over that! Be good and I'll see you after all this, and hey, we'll join the mile high club (; Xx**

Bella shivered, gold sparking in her pupils again.

_ Looking forward to it (; xx _

She put her phone in her pocket and watched as the group was approached by some Volturi, then being guided inside. The non-vampire sat on the roof with a huff, starting the long waiting game.

* * *

Alice smiled as the car pulled to a stop outside the school. As much as she hated education, there was something about this place that made her happy.

Bella grinned and got out of the car, walking round and opening her door for her. Her mate's eyes glazed over for a second, reopening with a massive grin.

"1st, 3rd and 4th period together! We have gym too, but we can skip it whenever we want to."

Bella's smile stretched and she kissed her wife soundly on the lips. Emmett wolf whistled as he walked past with Rosalie, laughing at the shocked faces of the humans around then.

"The Cullens are back, baby!"

They finally stopped their increasingly heated lock and walked towards the school, Alice glancing backwards to see Edward opening the door for Lela, who's cheeks darkened at all the eyes on her.

"Wow, best get used to that." Jasper mumbled, coming up behind them and on Alice's other side.

"Get used to what? The stares?" 

His dark eyes met her orange, and the penny dropped for her.

"Oh, you mean the smell."

He nodded and walked off, looking more in pain than ever.

"Poor guy."

Alice leans on Bella's side and starts playing with her fingers.

"Let's go to the waterfall again after school."

Bella nods and spins Alice around, the smaller immortal giggling and dancing with her steps.

"Of course my love."

Alice jumped up Bella, arms around her shoulders as her mate got a firm grip on her thighs. They kissed, Bella pressing the vampire up against the lockers of some poor freshman trying to get to class.

The human decided to leave as they got more heated, Bella moving down her neck and scraping her teeth gently against Alice's diamond skin.

"On second thoughts…" she murmured, orange and gold eyes meeting obsidian, "... Let's skip school for the day."

"Waterfall?"

"Waterfall."

She carries Alice outside of the school and into the forest. Her wife's eyes glazed for a second and she giggled.

"Detention."

"Worth it."

Their laughter followed them into the woods as they left the human school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo i completely forgot about this but i am back lets go my mc dudes also hands up if you know what bella is cuz i am barely hiding it


	3. Chapter 3 - Total Eclispe of My Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the heck is Bella?! You'll know, it's gonna be a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been sitting on this for SO LONG. I like it but I don't, but then I thought... Sod the awkwardness and making y'all wait, let's go for it!

"Why're boys so dramatic?"

Alice asked the question from her place on the hood of her car, Bella stood between her legs hugging her cold body and humming gently in acknowledgement. Her wife had a bad week, her control becoming weaker by the day, and Alice was more than happy to be the comforting one for her until it was time to hunt.

"Mmmm, need me to do something?"

Alice smiled and laced her fingers in Bella's wild hair, pulling her head backwards and resting their foreheads together.

"We've managed to look after ourselves for quite a few years before you came along, my love. You can just stay here, with me."

Bella nodded, Alice kissed the tip of her nose with a winning smile, causing the inhuman to blush and duck her head into her wife's neck.

The vampire looked over to her brother and his mate. Lela's friend Jacob, who was apparently a shapeshifter, had decided to show up to school and cause a scene, her human best friend was in the middle of them trying to stop any kind of fight.

Jacob's hands were shaking, but she knew he had enough control to resist shifting in the school parking lot.

She started running her fingers through Bella's soft hair, feeling her begin to purr against her chest.

"Come on, we have to get to class."

She nodded and pulled her head back, pupils pointing slightly around the edges.

"I'll need to hunt tonight."

"I know."

She slid off the car and tucked herself under Bella's arm, they walked to class and past the gwarking humans who were watching the intense interaction between the two handsome boys.

* * *

Alice is walking in the garden, eyes bright gold as she'd hunted while her wife was away. She hummed to herself and counted under her breath.

"One… two… three."

There's a thud behind her, she turned with a beaming grin. Bella was taller, shrinking to her ordinary height as she changed to her human form, and grabbing Alice in a spinning hug.

"I missed youuuuu!"

"I missed you more!" Alice argued, she kissed her mate firmly, pulling back and giggling as she kissed her neck.

"That's impossible."

"I'm sure it isn't." 

Bella smirked and hugged her tighter.

"How's things been while I've been gone?"

"Oh, well about that."

Bella frowned and put her mate down, collapsing on the grass and patting the spot to her side. Alice fell down next to her, hair flopping in a crown around her head as the sun came out, lighting her up with a glimmering glow.

_ She's so beautiful. _

"You're so beautiful."

Alice giggled, the sad expression fading as she leant up and leant over Bella.

"You don't have to be so charming, you know."

She held up her left hand which Bella took in her own, interlacing their fingers.

"You've already married me."

Bella rolled them over and  _ finally _ kissed her mate.

"And I wanna keep you, silly. How else do I do that, other than making sure you know I love you eternally?"

Alice snorted and shoved Bella's shoulder.

"Nerd."

"Distracting angel."

Alice batted her eyes innocently, pushing Bella over and straddling her lap, grinning when her eyes became golden slits.

"Distracting?"

Bella shook her head and tried to focus.

"Yes! The most distracting creature on the earth," she kissed her softly and pulled back to meet her darkening gaze, "but I will resist until you tell me what's up."

Alice sighed and flopped against her mate's chest, playing with her long dark hair.

"There's been a load of deaths in Seattle. Carlisle thinks it's newborns."

Bella 'hmm'ed and started running her fingers up and down Alice's back.

"Have you seen anything?"

"Yes, actually."

Bella noticed the worry in her voice and sat up, sliding Alice to sit in her lap.

"Go on? Who's doing it?"

"..."

"Ali-"

"Victoria."

The gold left her slitted eyes, and she couldn't help but look at the crescent scars on Alice's arm, fire burning in her chest.

"Oh."

Alice leaned harder into her chest.

"Yeah, so, there's that."

Bella wrapped her arms around her tiny soulmate and hugged her warm and tight.

"She won't touch you, no one will."

Alice didn't reply, and just lay relaxed in her arms. 

From the house, Jasper was watching the scene unfold, his own jealousy being pushed down to observe the feelings being displayed in front of him.

It was almost blinding. Pure uncontainable love.

He supposed if he had to lose her to anyone, at least it was to someone who loved her more than he ever could, despite how hard he could try.

He stepped away from the window and went upstairs, giving them some sort of privacy.

* * *

The immortal siblings are all around the TV in the front room late on Thursday afternoon, having returned home from school with a bet riding between the biggest Cullen and his scary sister-in-law.

"You're goin'  _ down, _ Bellsy Boo."

"It's sweet you think you stand a chance, Emmy Wemmy."

Rosalie gagged and flicked through her magazine, acting disinterested despite the fact her eyes were glancing at the screen.

The two were playing a 1v1 game, and Alice was banned from being able to use her gift, so this was just pure talent.

Unfortunately, Bella lacked in that department.

Alice groaned as a bullet shot through her mate's screen, and Bella hung her head in shame.

"Ha! Told you, Beasty Boy!" Emmett stood and had his hands in his waist, "I… am a winner."

He looked strangely serious, so Bella clapped him, slow enough to be somewhat sarcastic.

"Yeah yeah, well done  _ winner." _

He grinned and turned, offering Rosalie his hand. She eyed him for a moment, before sighing and taking it, being pulled up and they both shot upstairs.

Bella huffed and threw her controller on the table, wincing at the crack coming from it. Alice kissed her cheek and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry baby, you'll always be  _ my _ winner!"

Bella fake gagged, grinning at Alice's shocked gasp followed by her lunging onto her mate.

"Rudeness!"

"You mean, cuteness!"

Bella started to tickle the vampire, smiling wide at the cute giggles and weak attempts to escape.

This was when a fun sunny Thursday afternoon became much more difficult for the Cullen family.

The Beast flared awake, her eyes shifting to black and gold slits as the pure stench of wet dog reached her through the house windows. She was a second before everyone else in the building, and so was the first out of the door.

The vampires quickly overtook her lumbering pace, her feet heavy and thundering as she stomped and leapt into the air, her back cracking and snapping, deforming into one with the look of a winged demon.

She roared and sped after her family, who were already at their border, staring down at the wolves, meeting their growls with their own snaps.

There was a big grey wolf who was particularly angry, Edward grumbled at his thoughts.

"We did  _ not _ kill any humans."

** _Liar!_ **

The wolf lunged, obviously intending to leap over the border. A rusty brown wolf tackled him, pinning the wolf down with the help of a small female grey one, growling in his head.

** _Paul! Enough!_ **

Paul growled and tried to stand, this is when Bella finally managed to arrive.

She landed heavily, cracking the ground as she glared at the angry wolf. Alice was at her side in an instant, standing just behind her, being dwarfed by the height of her wife in her mid-form, who was just slightly taller than Emmett.

Paul stared at the demon-esque figure and froze, tensing as the not-vampire glowered at him. Carlisle approached the beast and tapped her elbow.

"Thank you, Bella. Please…"

She appraised her father-in-law and nodded, stepping back with her wife. Carlisle faced the black wolf.

"If you'd allow it, my son, Edward, will read your mind so you can stay in the form you're more comfortable in, and we can discuss why you're here."

The black wolf stared intensely at Carlisle, his legs beginning to shake as his form shrunk. Sam stood in front of the group, as bare as the day he was born.

"Have you in my head? No thank you leech."

Rosalie huffed and glared, tensed and in a subtle crouch.

"Oh, because we  _ want _ to see everything you lack. How considerate."

There's a rumble from the wolves, ignored by the Cullens. Sam also ignored her, and started to speak.

"The deaths, in Seattle. They're you."

He was so determined in this statement that Carlisle felt somewhat bad for him.

"No, we haven't harmed a single human in Seattle."

Sam crossed his arms and broadened his chest.

"If not you, who?"

"Newborns," Edward spoke up, "they're newborns. Freshly turned vampires, who's only ambition is to hunt and to… well, rump."

Emmett snorted and Edward shot him a glare, rolling his eyes when Bella snickered. She shrugged at his disapproval.

_ "What? It's true. Y'all are literally thirsty the whole time." _

The light comment sounded unusual in her doubled voice and intimidating form.

"So Newborns. How do we kill them."

Carlisle glanced at his middle child, nodding slowly to him.

"... In good faith, we will show you."

* * *

The issue of Bella's species came up, of course it did, but the wolves learning how to properly kill vampires was a higher concern than their curiosity.

That, and the fact that most of the pack were a bit frightened of her. All but Lela's friend, apparently.

The thankfully clothed Jacob Black heavily sat next to Bella who was perched on a rock overlooking the scene. The beast was too busy watching her mate fight with Edward to speak.

"So, what the heck are you?"

She shrugged watching as Alice flipped only to be met halfway by Edward, their powers being used against each other.

"Ask myself that every day, mate. But I'm not a danger, don't worry."

Jacob nodded, ripping an apple from a low hanging branch Bella hadn't even noticed, biting into it with a crisp sigh.

"Well, even if yo' did," he swallowed, "you seem like you'd handle yourself. I reckon you'd cover all your tracks, summon a demon dog to fight us off or somethin'."

He took another bite. Bella sat back, leaning on her hands, and raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah you lost me there, Toto."

He shrugged, biting the apple again.

"Whell-" another bite, "ah figured that, yo' kno', you're all" he waved his hands around, "demonic, right?"

She didn't reply and he swallowed. The shifter sighed content and took another bite.

"So, are you a demon? With the leather black skin and wings an' all."

Bella was eyeing up the apple cork in his hands.

"No, I'm not a demon. Close, ish, in a way, but no."

"Then wha' are you?"

She shrugged, putting her attention back at the wolves who were now training with her wife, reminding herself it was all in good jest, and not to get protective.

"Not a vampire, not a shifter,  _ not _ a werewolf, and…"

She shot him a fanged grin, making him pause mid bite.

"... Not a demon. Now, gimmie an apple."

He swallowed and snatched another two, throwing the cork behind him.

"Why are you sat with me, anyway?"

He gestured towards the others with his foot, rubbing the apple on his shirt.

"Well, no offence but they all smell like rot and trash. You smell different though, like… cinders? I don't know, it's better though, overwhelms their smell."

She shrugged and bit into the apple.

"I love how Alice smells."

Jacob eyed her, but didn't comment. Instead he checked out the bite mark on her arm.

"Who did that?"

"My wife's ex, let's just say we had some things to work through."

Not entirely the truth, but she didn't want to tell the shifter about Jasper's slip up.

He laughed and bit his apple.

"I reckon you and I woulda been good friends you know."

"In another life, wolf boy."

"Okay, Batfink."

"Obscure reference points, nice."

He accepts her low five and they watch the training continue.

* * *

The army was coming, and Lela would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. She was stood next to Esme, who held her in a reassuring hug during the tactical discussion in a clearing.

_ This is all so wrong. They shouldn't be in so much danger for… me? _

The wolves were mostly in human form, Jacob gave her a reassuring smile, she smiled back.

"So our plan is simple, there's a clearing not far from here, near the waterfall. We play baseball there. We're going to take Lela's scent and cause a trap, the newborns will be prepared for us, not for you. And if it comes to it…"

Carlisle looks at Bella, who gives him a comforting nod, "... Well, we have Bella."

Jacob shot Bella an unusual look and she shrugged.

"Think of me as a last resort situation."

"Back up plan?" He replied.

"The Hulk."

"Ooo, the-"

"Jacob." Sam cut in.

The young shifter ducked his head guiltily, but still quietly snickered.

"You were saying?"

"Yes, we will take her scent, lead them to the location, and be waiting. Meanwhile, Edward will take Lela to a hidden location until the threat is over. With, if you'd allow it, a wolf as added protection. Their scent will cover Lela's."

Jacob raised his hand.

"Me, I'll go with her."

"No, Jacob we need you on the field. Seth, you'll go with them."

A small silver wolf whined but nodded. The female seemed to deflate in relief.

Jacob nodded, seemingly miffed. Bella raised her hand, stepping away from her wife for a moment.

"I'll go with her too, if the scent of wet dog will block her out," there are a few muted grumbles, "then I'll confuse the heck out of them."

There's nods all around them, but Lela noticed that Alice turned her head away, biting her lip.

Guilt consumed her, and not even Jasper's calming touch could do much to ease it.

"So it's settled then, the plan is set."

Carlisle nodded at Sam.

"Yes, and my daughter has confirmed the battle will take place in two days. They will go to the location on the second of next month."

They meet in the middle, hands clasping in a firm handshake.

The visual was symbolic, Lela would admit, but the fact it was over her and her stupid human weakness?

_ Yeah, that shit hurteded. _

* * *

Camping with Bella Cullen was an experience, the fierce woman had wrangled Seth into carrying most of their stuff, walking with Lela on her back up the small mountain towards the waterfall.

"The water should help with your scent too!"

Lela nodded, and Bella didn't comment on her much lower attitude. Once they got to the top of the mountain, the two superhumans were struggling to put up the tent, and Lela stood over the edge of the waterfall, looking down as the water thundered past on her left.

It was beautiful, honestly.

_ Bloody cold though. _

She shivered and held her arms around her chest.

"Puppy! Go scout the area and cover us in your grossness, I'm gonna save drama queen from thinking about cliff diving again."

Lela rolled her eyes and faced the smirking Cullen, noting Seth vanishing in the forest.

"For the record, I was right about that."

Bella rolled her eyes and dragged the human back to the tent.

"Come on, it's cold and I'm a super-natural heater."

Lela huffed at the pun and followed Bella to the tent.

"Oh!" The Cullen shouted, turning and pointing at the human, "before I forget, if anything happens I have been given  _ explicit _ instructions by your dear Eddiekins to keep you out of harms way. So if I pick you up and run try not to question it. Now!"

She opened up her arms with a shit eating grin.

"Snuggle time!"

* * *

Bella had heard the newborn approaching, he was older than the others, the fighting had started a few minutes ago in the early morning and she'd been straining to hear her mate.

Nothing so far, that was good. 

Lela began to wake, and Bella realized she'd been growling.

"Seth, go."

The wolf nodded at her through the tent door, and he ran off to confuse the newborn.

"Lela."

Her voice was gravelly, this was probably the first time she'd been serious.

This wasn't just another fun joke, this was her friend, and her brother in law's mate.

"M… yea?"

"Time to go."

She was suddenly more awake and nodded, wrapping her arms around Bella's shoulders and clinging to her. Bella hoisted her up like a baby koala, and left the tent.

Snow had fallen, the water was still rushing, footsteps were thundering closer. She knew what she had to do.

"Take a deep breath, Lela."

She nodded, breathed in, and-

Bella jumped into the waterfall.

She heated up her body as much as possible, an attempt to keep Lela warm, and it somewhat worked. They were in the water for seconds, and when they hit the bottom of the waterfall she reached out with one hand, grabbing the edge of a small hole at the bottom of the water.

She strained, tugging as hard as she could against the force of water and they were pulled into the hole.

This lead to a second, smaller, waterfall, and after the short drop Bella shot out of the water, steam rising off of her body to heat up the shaking human.

"W-what t-the f-f-f-"

"Yeah, sorry. This is a safe space."

"Where the h-heck are w-we?"

Lela was starting to cool down, and Bella sighed quietly in relief.

"You'll be alright here, come this way."

She could see the doubt and fear in Lela's expression, and she offered a friendly hand to the human.

Lela took it and was lead down a tunnel, and couldn't help but notice how  _ big _ this place was. The walls were so far apart, she had to wonder what built this massive place.

There was water dripping nearby, causing her to look up at the massive claw like marks on the walls. When she means massive, she means each one was about a metre thick, and she was terrified of the idea at what could make it.

"What the…"

Bella noticed the marks and sighed.

"I'll… I'll explain to you, don't worry. We're almost there."

They enter the main area of this place. A large cave, with huge,  _ huge _ amounts of, what honestly looked like, treasure.

Gold, diamonds, everything piled up in the centre of the room, with pottery and paintings on the sides and a big crystal ball.

Bella let go of her hand and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"Okay, so, yeah. Right. Basically, I am a-"

"You're mother-fuckin Smaug."

Bella paused and gave her a confunded response.

"Wait, who?"

"Smaug! O-or, I don't know, Drogon! Balearon the Black Dread!"

Bella looked even more confused, and Lela's heart was racing.

"Oh my god- Donkey's Wife from Shrek!"

"Oh!"

Bella laughs lightly, finally catching on.

"Yeah, I'm a dragon. I slept in here for several hundreds, thousands? Whatever- of years. And Alice found me about two years a- ah, you're feinting, right!"

Bella lurched and caught the human, who with everything (the heat, the cold, the fear, the excitement, ect), she'd just given up for a moment.

Bella lay her down on her favorite part of the gold, shifting a large glowing gem under her arm to hug in her sleep.

That's when her senses went crazy, and one thing she'd been dreading shot through her.

_ Alice was scared. _

Making sure the human was okay, Bella turned ready to protect her mate.

This is when a third person entered her home.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man laughed and opened his arms.

"I'm a friend of Victoria's, you can call me Riley!"

His eyes were black and he stared at the human behind her. Bella shifted to block the view.

"Oh wow, really? That's nice and all, but I gotta get to my wife so-"

She rushed the vampire, slower but stronger. He tried to grapple her, hands crushing on her shoulders as she hugged around his waist.

He probably didn't even feel as she crushed him like a can, his head cracking as his bottom half detached from the top.

She stared at the two pieces, clicked and ignited the two parts on fire. Purple smoke engulfed him and he was gone.

Bella didn't stop much longer, and launched to the tunnel, black wings ripping from her back as she did.

* * *

Alice ducked under a rough swing, hitting twice in the armpit and stepping back as they swung again, falling into a crouch and sweeping the legs out beneath them. She finished with a shoulder check, shoving the newborn into the open jaws of a lunging wolf.

The newborns were dying, one by one, and she noticed the fight leaving them. Having a moment of peace, she reached out to her wife, feeling her tattoo burn gently as she sensed for Bella.

There was a small pause, she felt nothing which concerned her, and then a small spark of worry.

_ "You!" _

There's a hiss and red barreled into her, pain shook across her shoulder as claws raked through her skin. Alice yowled and tried to shove her off, hissing as a chunk was torn from her.

Victoria stepped back and spat the piece out, black eyes looking through her.

" _ You killed my mate!" _

Her voice was horrifying, and the vampire was thrown off of her by a large fist from her youngest brother. Emmett grinned and hurtled after the Mastermind, only to be intercepted by a newborn of equal height to him.

Alice stood and stared down the woman determined to kill her, unable to see the future due to how violently her plans were changing.

Her tattoo burned, and a confident feeling overcame her as she stood, now assured that everything would be alright. Victoria tilted her head in confusion, when a screeching sound snatched her attention.

A winged humanoid barreled into view in the sky, wings wide, and then Victoria saw red as she was engulfed in flames. Her screams were horrible, but lasted seconds, and then Victoria was dead and gone, finally.

The newborns left not long after that, the last few being killed by the wolves as Bella, now in her human form, embraced her wife.

"Where is she? Where's Lela?"

Bella sighed into Alice's neck, glaring at the injury slowly healing, determined to catch her a big hunt to aid the process.

"She's safe, don't worry."

Edward wanted to continue, but two things stopped him. The seriousness in Bella's expression, and the thoughts of someone new in the area.

Despite all the burning bodies, he went cold.

"... Alice, keep Isabella back."

Bella frowned as all the family surrounded her, keeping themselves standing up, not crouched, with Bella at the back. Alice hugged her tight and she washed her scent all over her wife, feeling her family release their own to help cover her distinctly non-vampire smell.

"What's wrong? What's happening?"

Bella could smell someone then, coming from the north. She'd smelt them before, in… Italy?

"The Volturi, my Bella. Stay by me."

Bella gulped. She had yet to meet these infamous terrifying vampires, keeping herself away from them in all her years.

_ Well… _ she thought,  _ now's as good a time as any. _

She shifted further down into her human form, keeping her fangs hidden, hoping that the combined smell of her family would keep her safe.

Five eerie figures exited the forest line, black capes floating ominously in the nonexistent breeze. Despite their capabilities, they walked, slow and easy, being lead by a short figure.

They stopped not far from the Cullens, and dropped their hoods simultaneously. Bella scanned them.

Two smaller dark haired kids, who looked to be twins in their early teen years. A slim brunette man, and a large, Emmett sized man. All had red eyes, and a somewhat painful confidence to them all.

The young woman spoke first.

"We heard you had a Newborn problem, lucky for us, you seem to have handled it yourselves."

Her voice sounded pleasant, but there was something about her that Bella just… she didn't trust her. The dragon within started to grumble, and she had to hold back a hiss.

"Yes, however we are… pleased for your offer of attempted help."

Carlisle was trying, at least. The girl grinned a lopsided smirk, lacking all amusement or happiness.

"What's that smell, wet dogs?."

The question from the slim man was more of a demand, and Carlisle was thrown for a moment.

"There is a pack in the area, I suspect they were caught in the rain."

Not entirely a lie, but the glare Esme received from them all was chilling enough for her to almost regret speaking. Eventually the girl nodded and turned her head back to the family patriarch.

"Another reason we came was the rumours that you are housing the human still, is this true?"

Edward's face was all the answer she needed. The woman glared at him, and he felt a flick of pain.

"Yes. It's true, she is to be changed after she graduates."

Jane closed her eyes in annoyance, teeth biting together.

"You push our masters. You are lucky he craves you, Cullen. And you."

Bella wasn't ready for her to stare dead at her wife. The heat in her throat bubbled, and she wrapped her arm tighter around her waist, not gone unnoticed by Jane.

She tilted her head, a false smile in place.

"You found your mate? Aro will be...  _ so _ pleased."

Bella stayed as still as she could, trying her hardest to seem vampiric, hoping her eyes looked bright enough to pass. Clearly she succeeded, as the small dark haired woman nodded.

"We shall return, Cullens. Until then..."

She gave Edward another heavy stare.

"... Change her."

He nods, reluctantly, and the group left just as sudden as they had arrived.

Bella let out a breath and hugged her wife close. Edward whirled to her, eyes desperate.

"Wha- oh! Yeah, she's somewhere safe they won't find her."

"Where is she?"

She pointed to the roaring waterfall.

"She's in my den. Considering she knows, I may as well tell everyone while I'm here."

She opened her arm far out, thumb pointing to herself and grinning.

"I'm a mother flippin' dragon, yo."

Alice sighed into her hand as her family started to process.

"That was the most untactful you've ever been."

"Which I take as a compliment, and I'm honestly shocked no one noticed me fly in."

"We thought demons or something!" Emmett exclaimed, still in disbelief.

"Demons? Rude as hell man, I don't stan that at all."

Alice smacked her back.

"Stop watching trash TV, it's ruining your vocabulary."

She shrugs and kisses her temple.

"I shall keep that in mind, my love."

Alice's eyes darkened slightly and Edward coughed violently.

"Hello? My mate?"

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, I'll go get her!"

The wings which sprouted from her back and rocketed her into the sky were suddenly much more… noticeable to all the Cullens. Rosalie huffed and gave her sister a light glare.

"Fire breathing mate? Brilliant, love that, Alice."

"Hey, blame fate not me."

Bella suddenly landed, soaking wet with the human in her arms. She grinned, all fangs and pride.

"Anyway, I'm tired of all the dramatics, love?"

Bella nods and takes her hand, and they walk at a decidedly human pace to the waterfall.

"So… secret den?"

"Let's go!"

Lela gasped awake with a choking breath.

"Ffffuggin' dragon!"

Edward hugs her, kissing her head and sighing happily.

"I know love, I know."

"S- Smaug!"

"Hm, I was thinking more… Shenron?"

Lela laughed and fell into his embrace, leaning her head on his chest.

"Who would have known? My 100 year old boyfriend is a weeb."

They start walking away with the processing family in tow.

"... 117…"

___

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4 - Breaking Down  (emotionally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking Dawn, but gay, and with dragons. Not been read over yet so forgive me if there's any mistakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly realising I misspelled Eclipse in the last chapter title made me legitimately cry laughing, so it's staying~

Lela patted her steering wheel, trying not to notice the two guys staring at her car. It was brand new, shiny, and noticeable.

_ Damn, I miss my gas guzzling truck. _

There's a slap on her window and she screams, glaring at the muted laughter of the person on the other side. They open the door and slide in, the sound of the vacuum sealed door silencing the outside.

The dragon woman laughed again, chucking a packet of cigarettes at her.

"You know what's  _ really _ funny?"

She snatched the packet, opened and lit one, giving her a soft glare as she sighed in relief.

"What?"

"That they send me to keep an eye on you, to keep you safe while you're in essentially a tank. Like, come on! Also, don't be rude, share!"

She snatched a cigarette and sighs, lighting it with a click of her fingers.

"It's weird to see you do dragon stuff, you know?"

Bella laughed and winked.

"Well, Alice likes it. Speaking of, let's go home, I want to see my wife!"

Lela gestured to her fag.

"I'm still smoking! I'll smell, too. Edward will-"

"I mean you smoke like a chimney near constantly, it's stuck to you man. He knows, it's chill. Don't let him control that."

They stare in silence, then burst into a joined laughter.

"Yeah right, I wear the pants in this relationship."

"Sure you do, hunny buns. Anyway, onward! I demand to see the love of my life!"

That's when a knock came at the window. Bella huffed and awkwardly rolled down her window a smidge. The man outside remained still as it slowly, oh so slowly, moved down.

He waited until there was an inch free before speaking.

"Hey! Nice car, it's new, right? It's pretty fancy for this place, suits you!"

Bella sighed gently into her hand, and gave him a false smile with burning eyes.

"I'm gay, she's engaged, we're having an affair. Don't tell my wife."

Lela saw the bloke's eyes widen and panicked, throwing her cigarette out of the window and putting her pedal to the metal.

Or, you know, whatever the phrase was.

The car stalled of course, but she fumbled it to the right gear and they left at a safer pace.

"Did you just litter? A fag? In a gas station?! Dude, have you ever  _ seen _ Zoolander? Shits dangerous."

"I'll tell you what's dangerous; me driving the most expensive car in the state with a distracting dragon and a diamond the size of my head on my hand!"

Bella eyed the diamond, feeling a weak pull to it which she easily fought off.

"Yeah, crazy. Anyway, home time! I miss Alice!"

It was always unusual to hear Bella whine, but whenever she did Lela always found her heart rate increasing at how bloody  _ cute _ she sounded.

Not that she'd admit, anyway. 

They pulled into her future home, the Cullen Mansion, and took a shaky breath at all the wedding decorations being put up. Alice had a clipboard, giving orders and shouting at the family on where to move things, an exasperated Carlisle carrying a large wooden log with comical ease.

"Hey,"

She gave Isabella the side eye, her heart skipping a beat at how soft her expression was. The dragon patted her knee, awkwardly attempting at comfort.

"It's okay, you know? You don't have to marry him, we won't leave you if you change your mind."

Lela shook her head, putting her hand on top of Bella's.

"It's not that… I love him, so much, it could kill me. But… what will people think? That I'm knocked up, in trouble or a gold digger. I'm not… I don't like attention."

Bella nodded, and meant back in her seat.

"Yeah, I get that. Before Alice I was literally the biggest loner, hibernating in a cave until an earthquake would wake me up every few years. I won't lie to you, being a Cullen is a staple, your life will change."

"I figured that just from dating one, let alone marrying."

Bella gave a small laugh, looking outside as her mate jumped up behind Emmett and smacked the back of his head after he knocked a vase of flowers.

"... It's worth it, though. All the looks, nosey people and odd things they do. She's worth it."

Lela nodded, spying Edward in the kitchen window with his mum, both stressing over human food by the looks of it.

"I know he is too."

"Right, come on. I gotta go rescue our family from Alice before she steaks us all!"

She stepped out the car and jogged over, picking up the small vampire around her waist. She pretended to struggle, going limp and leaning back in her arms.

"Oh no… defeated… my steaks! My… steaks…"

Bella laughed and embraced her with a kiss.

"Nosey, you are."

"And you're a charmer.  _ My _ charmer."

The Cullens pretend to not notice as the two hug in the garden, letting them have their softer moment.

* * *

"You are a sneaky bastard, aren't you?"

Jacob gave her a grin, looking unusually tense. She guessed the smell of vampire was possibly driving him crazy, and she let some of her own scent wash over him. He relaxed, slightly, and unclenched his jaw.

"You could say that."

Bella sighed and leant on the tree, giving the shifter a once over.

"I assume you're not here to start a fight, one wolf vs a family of vampires?  _ And  _ a protective dragon, who would feel guilty about beating you, but would stop at nothing to protect her family? Not good odds, friend!"

Jacob huffed, his fists shaking slightly less.

"Yeah, no. I don't wanna fight you. Or, well, be killed by you."

Bella nodded, brushing some non-existent lint from her shirt.

"I would never! You look too good for that!"

Jacob snorted and looked down at his white shirt with a mismatched tie. His eyes shifted to the woman, who seemed to not care that she was leaning against damp bark wearing a suit that would cost Jacob half a year's earnings.

Well, his yearly earnings could just about afford the cufflinks.

"Look, I'm gonna be straight with you, man. You gotta go, Eddie is never happy and right now he's practically beaming."

He glared at his unusual friend.

"Well I don't care about 'Eddie'. My best friend is in there, not even aware of what she's doing!"

Bella stared at the sky to give her strength, and pushed off of the tree.

"Look, I get it. You love her. But she loves him."

She fishes her phone from her pocket, opening it and showing him a photo. Edward and Lela were at the altar, Lela looking like a goddess with the dress contrasting white against her skin. The photo was mainly of Alice, stood to Lela's side looking absolutely beautiful.

Most importantly, Lela was smiling, so happy in Edward's arms. The two looked beautiful, even Jacob couldn't deny it.

The fight left him, briefly.

"She loves him, and you gotta accept that."

He gave a rough laugh, tears in his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, tell me that in twenty years when she's old enough to be his mother."

Bella tilted her head, the realisation dawning on her the exact moment it hit Jacob.

"He's going to  _ turn her?!" _

"Shit."

His shirt started to tear when Bella landed a hand on his shoulder. She squeezed hard enough to catch his attention, hand under his chin to make him look up at her.

This was how he realised she'd grown slightly, her trousers looking too small and showing her ankles.

Burning eyes locked with his own, her pupils thinning.

_ "Do not turn." _

His wolf snarled and whined at the same time. The Black blood furious at the command, but his survival instincts are telling him to listen.

_ "I promised Alice one thing. That this wedding would go smoothly. I will not let you ruin it." _

"Bella? Where are you?!"

Jacob froze, Lela's voice reaching them both. He looked at Bella, and she shrunk down, releasing his face.

_ "Go." _

He nodded and ran off.

Lela stumbled around the corner, finally finding her friend. She carried the bottom of her dress until she stood next to her.

"Honestly, this thing is so heavy! Urgh, can I have-"

A fag was in her mouth and lit in moments. She inhaled and sighed thankfully.

"You're a God send."

"I know, right."

The two laugh, one unaware of the wolf in the woods, stood over a ripped shirt and tie, breathing heavily before it turned tail and ran.

* * *

"Come on, Carlisle, get to it!"

Bella loudly clapped three times, whistling as he walked past, carrying a few bags of bricks.

"You people realise I am more than a heavy lifter, right?"

Bella gasped.

" _ You _ people?!"

"Love," Esme said, patting Carlisle on the back, "shush, and carry more heavy things for me."

She kissed his cheek, eyes dipping darker at his smile. Bella shut her eyes, cringing.

"Ahhh, Alice! Your parent are eye fuckin'!"

"Again?!"

Alice landed on Bella's back, covering her eyes with her hands. Bella covered Alice's, and carried the shorter woman away piggy back style.

"Where are you going- Alice?! You're the second in command!"

"Don't worry, Esme! Just don't let Emmett carry the glass windows!" Alice shouted, Esme gasps.

"The glass- Emmett, wait!"

The 'young' couple giggled as Bella walked them away. Alice dropped her hands off her eyes and leant on her wife's back.

"Bellaaaa, why do  _ I  _ always have to be the spidermonkey?"

_ Edward resents the day he let that slip, I'm sure. _

"Because you're cuter!"

"I would beg to differ!"

Bella turned, throwing Alice to a front facing piggyback. Whatever that would be called.

That sentence is such a conundrum.

Bella hugged her closer and kissed her cheek. The small pixie woman laughing like bells and happiness.

"Wanna go for a fly?"

"Oh, you charmer."

She snorts, cutting Alice's giggle off with a kiss. Her wings unravel and tear from her back, the dragon barely wincing as her bones shift.

"Where do you want to go?"

The vampire smiled, hugging her tighter.

"Anywhere that's with you, love."

"That's so gay."

The dragon shoots up from the ground, leaving a small crack behind, before Alice can utter her shock.

* * *

Edward was pacing, he does that quite a lot lately. Alice huffed, glancing to the door exiting his and Lela's room.

"Go if you want then."

She groaned and stood.

_ No, you're just being so over the top! _

He whirled at her, glaring with dark eyes.

"Oh, over the top? It's not like my  _ human wife _ is somehow  _ pregnant _ with my vampire  _ child  _ or anything, oh, nothing to worry about  _ at all!" _

_ Dude chill _ .

He grumbled a response to Bella's thoughts. There was a slight rumble from the living room through the walls, and he relaxed his fists.

"Sorry, I'm just- how could this happen?!"

"I mean, if you don't know  _ how _ it happened then I don't know what to tell you-"

She cut herself off at his glare.

"Okay! Jeez, what can you do?"

"She wants… she wants to keep it. Whatever it is. Our spawn."

"Jesus Christ, Edward! That's your kid! And she's your wife, you can't make her get rid of it-"

"I could."

Alice couldn't stop herself even if she tried, her hand smacked against the back of his head. Her tattoo throbbed in question, but she pushed back her wife's worries.

"Don't you dare even joke about that, Edward. You are  _ just _ as much to blame,  _ just _ as responsible. She's carrying your child,  _ go to her. _ "

Alice blurred from the room, intercepting Rosalie in the corridor and trying her hardest to push her away from their brother.

"Did he just-"

"Yes, he did. Let's go hunt."

The two women left, and Edward was alone. He sighed and leant his forehead on the window.

_ Edward, threaten this human or her baby again? I'll slaughter you. _

He was shocked to hear the thoughts of his sister in law, the dragon normally so quiet in her own head compared to his family.

"... Noted."

* * *

The vision hit her faster than she anticipated, gasping and falling against her mate who caught her, full of concern and worry.

"Love? What is it?"

"I can't see them. That means-"

" **Wolves** .**"**

Alice was holding onto Bella's front, being flown once more across the country to their home.

* * *

"Jacob, please don't-"

Rosalie snarled as Jacob came closer, arms shaking as he stood in  _ their  _ home.

_ Disgusting. _

"Lela, please, let me help you! It's- it's killing you!"

"You must realise this isn't working for you, man."

It annoyed him a bit at how he felt  _ comfort _ from the dragon's voice. He even cracked a smile for the briefest of moments.

"Bella you-"

He stopped talking at the sight of Bella partially transformed. Stood taller, feet no longer tanned skin but black and leathery, the darkness making her hands into claws, and her neck a similar shade. She looked how a werewolf would in an 80's film, just a little more frightening.

He swallowed.

"It's killing her."

"It's her choice, if she wants to keep it you aren't going to stop her."

His fists were shaking.

"I… I don't want to hurt her. But the wolves, they did. Do. I- I left them, and-"

"What, do you want a medal?"

He snarled at the blonde woman, and Bella snapped her fingers twice.

"Hey, eyes here, Fido."

He was baring his teeth.

"Sam ordered us to come kill you, I refused. She might be making the biggest mistake if her life, but she's still my best friend. I will not let them hurt her."

Edward stepped forwards, and Bella stepped back to her wife.

"I know this is not for me, but I thank you for leaving them, for refusing him. I've heard how he controls them, it must not have been easy."

Jacob was glaring.

"It's not for  _ you, _ leech. It's for my friend."

Lela was looking much worse, her cheeks sunken in and bags around her eyes.

"Jake… can you… can I hug you?"

He pushed passed her defences, the vampires a little shocked at his strength. He knelt by her head and ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh, Lee. What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. Up shit creek and all that."

He laughed, running his hand on her shoulder, eyes widening how cold she was, more than a normal human.

She took his hand and guided it up to her cheek, smiling at him, which he matched. Doing this, she unintentionally showed off her rings, which seemed to burn against his skin.

He didn't let go, though. Instead he just watched her, hadn't even noticed as the Cullens gave them some privacy.

There were tears in her eyes, he realised he was crying too.

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Jake. I'm so scared, and I've needed my best friend for so long."

He smiled, gently hugging her as awkwardly as seemingly possible.

"I'm sorry, I'm here, and I'm not leaving."

She smiled into his shoulder, feeling him chuckle to himself.

"Even if this place does smell like a dog was sick on a sewerage pipe."

"Which is leaking?"

"Oh dude, shit everywhere."

They laughed, and hugged for the longest time.

* * *

Bella sat next to Jacob on the decking, watching as the two wolves in the trees yipped before running off deeper into the woods. She let out a heavy huff and leaned back on her hands, letting her scent wash over him once more in an attempt to relax him.

"So, been a busy few days, huh?"

He was so tight, she felt like one push and he'd explode.

"You could say that."

His words were heavy and dull, and Bella thought he deserved to be cut some slack. After all, he had just watched his best friend drink warm blood out of a sippy cup.

He tenses again, and Alice has slided herself next to her mate. Having human blood so close was difficult for her, for all the Cullens. Her eyes were a shining gold, and she pitied the deer in the forest that night.

Bella put her arm over her shoulders, tucking her closer. Jacob grumbled, his heart rate increasing.

"Does  _ she _ really have to be here?" He hissed, his wolf already pushing at his cage. Alice didn't react, as she was quite zoned out, having fed a lot recently, and craved the presence of her mate.

Bella smacked his shoulder in a joking manner, steel in her eyes to show her real feelings on his tone.

"She can't get enough of me, man. Not a shock. Anyway, how're the puppies taking the vampire side of life?"

Jake clenched and unclenched his jaw.

"Seth is fascinated by the blonde guy, Jasper, or whatever. Leah is just happy to be away from Sam I think."

Alice hummed, leaning against Bella with a happy sigh.

"I think Jasper fancies Seth, you know. Difficult, cuz he's from 'that time' where it wasn't allowed. He'll get over it, I think."

Bella squeezed her shoulders, loving how soft and almost intoxicated her wife was in this state. Jacob laughed sarcastically, sounding strangled in his throat.

"My best friend now my pack mate, who else are you vampires gonna take from me?"

"Kinda hurt you didn't tie me in on that, man. But hey, least you're expressing yourself."

He doesn't know how he managed to grin at her, but he did. Carlisle stepped outside the house, Esme on his arm, and Jacob lost the smile.

"Hey, Carlisle. Where are you off?'

He nodded to the mountains.

"Esme and I are going to go hunt. We will be back later on, are you going to be alright here?"

Alice held a thumbs up, giving her dad a loose grin.

"Amazing, dad. We'll be fine!"

He smiled, and Esme rolled her eyes fondly at her daughter's content state.

"Jake?"

The weak voice came from the living room, and the wolf stood at the sound of his friend.

"Duty calls, see you buddy!"

He paused before leaving, taking a moment to pay her shoulder.

"... Thanks."

He goes into the living room, while Bella turns her shocked gaze to Alice, who was grinning with a glazed look, still.

"Love, did you see?! We're making so much progress with him!"

Alice giggled, hugging around her waist as the dragon hugged her shoulders. She laughs with her, eventually calming down. They lay back, looking up at the stars.

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too-"

There's a horrifying crack, Bella feels a gag come up her throat which is swallowed by Alice's gasp, quickly drowned out by a head splitting scream.

They're inside the house, Alice's tipsy vibe gone in an instant. Rosalie is standing over Lela, Edward with his hands in his hair white the human grabs Jacobs arms, drawing blood from her grip

She screams again, her heart racing painfully fast, and Bella focuses on her stomach.

"Oh my god… she-"

"She's going into labour!"

Jasper vanished almost immediately, followed closely by Emmet, unable to handle the smell of blood. That's when Bella clicked the smell, Lela was bleeding.

Rosalie and Edward seemed fine, as did her wife, mostly.

Seeing as she was the only one  _ not  _ currently suffering a burning throat and capable of keeping an ironically straight thought, (apart from Jacob, but he was currently  _ way _ too invested) she decided to try and take charge.

_ Edward, you got the venom? _

He looked at her, nodded, and vanished from the room, returning with a syringe filled with a clear but thick looking liquid.

_ Gonna be a hard image to forget next time we do bite-play… _

He glared at her.

_ Shit, sorry. I'm only human! Well, dragon- _

"Bella!"

_ Right! Upstairs, Carlisle's room, now! _

There's a blur of motion, Alice loops her arms around Bella and brings her upstairs while Edward carries Lela.

"We have to get it out of her!"

"Yeah, no shit pup. I don't think she'll have time to-"

Lela screamed, and Bella never wanted to hear a sound again from her small human. Edward kissed her forehead, looking like he'd be sobbing with her if he could.

_ We're gonna have to cut the kid out. _

He locked eyes with her, dark and scared.

_ Do you trust me? _

He nodded.

_ Get the venom ready. Right in the heart. _

"Ed- Edward-! It hurts… she's killing me!"

There's another snap, and the horrifying image of a tiny face pressed against her stomach.

"Bella, now or never!"

She mentally thanked him for the trust, and moved her hand into a claw. Jacob grabbed her scary wrist.

"You're gonna cut it out of her?!"

Bella glared and snatched her hand back, eyes glowing from the high stress of the situation. She'd regret her words later, but right now she needed her space.

"Yes, unless you want to be on the end of them I suggest you move."

"You're going to kill her!"

"What do you think the venoms for?"

There's a lul, the penny finally drops that  _ it _ 's happening. Lela is going to be changed, and there's nothing he could do about it.

Jacob saggs, tears burning his eyes as he accepts it.

"Fine, I don't care what she is. As long as she's here."

"This is great, but can we- argh!"

Lela lurched, and Bella was over her. She smiled, all teeth and contained thirst for the destruction she was witnessing, and tilted her head.

"Sorry, love."

Her claws entered the human, tearing like a hot knife in butter. She screamed in pure agony, Edward's eyes going black as his instinct to protect his mate surged out. It clashes with Alice's own desire, and the small pixie for between the two, ebony burning in a locked battle as Bella performed the most intricate surgery with the deadliest claws on the earth.

"I need blood for her, now!"

Alice gave Edward one last look, and as a shimmer of gold lightened his eyes, she shot across the office to the safe, eyes glazing over as she guessed hundreds of combinations in a few seconds.

That's when a soft sound of towels hitting the floor made Jacob look up, Rosalie staring at all the blood pooling around Lela and Bella. A hiss started to build up.

"Shit, Cujo! Get the Ice Queen!"

His fists shook but he kept his wolf once more hidden, knowing Rosalie was not in any kind of control. In a dangerous move he tackled her through the wall and outside the house, letting out an unusual wolf/human growl of warning.

The fresh air settled her, gold returned to her eyes, but she dared not go back in the bloody house with the human inside.

Edward watched with horrified amazement as the dragon, using her teeth, quickly severed the cord connecting his child to his wife. Blood covered her chin and front, but all he could see was the baby in her blood soaked arms.

All thirst left him, all he cared about now was the child in her arms, and his wife on the bed.

_ Wait. _

"Hey genius- state at your kid later, Bite your damn wife!"

His teeth met her ankles and wrists, and Bella held his kid protectively in her arms.

So odd, to see the dangerous blackened scaled arms holding the baby, so soft yet strong.

It made Alice fall in love with her all over again.

The small vampire came over, picking up the hot towels Rosalie had dropped and wrapping then around the baby. She wasn't crying, but was staring at Lela on the bed, Edward hovering over her waiting as the venom started to take its effect.

Alice and Bella had a moment, stood holding the small bloodied baby in their arms.

"Wow, imagine having one of these."

Alice smiled, hovering her hand over the baby's head, too scared to touch it, but unable to stay away.

"I reckon we will, you're already attached, and I already love her. We're gonna be the best aunts."

Bella gasped adorably, like a child seeing a balloon in the shops.

"Oh my, we're gonna be the gay aunts,  _ and _ the cool aunts."

"Rosalie and Emmett are gonna be soooo jealous."

Alice giggles, when a whimper comes from outside. Bella groans, resting her forehead against her mate's.

"When did things get so  _ dramatic _ around here?!"

"Tell me about it."

Bella sighed and gently passed the baby over to her, kissing the small bloody girl on her head with a gentleness which started even herself.

"Urgh, time to beat some wolves I guess."

There's a whimper outside, cutting off a kiss from her wife. She huffed and stomped out with the air of a pissed off teenager, not a centuries old dragon.

Alice giggled at the sight, freezing when the small baby mimicked her, bright red eyes mixed with brown laughing at the pixie.

* * *

Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie stood around the front of their house, two large wolves (one of which kept glancing at Jasper), with them as the pack of sixteen wolves fell out of the treeline, snarling and frothing at the mouth.

The large black wolf shifted, and once more a naked Sam Uley was before them.

Bella pinched her nose.

"Oh for Christ's sake, wear spandex or something!"

"You broke the treaty!"

He pointed accusingly at the vampires, ignoring the dragon who he was, admittedly, kinda scared of.

"Oh, so we're glossing over his dick and going straight to that, hm?" Bella stage whispered to Rosalie, who snorted, and once again Bella was reminded how  _ hot  _ Rosalie was when she was amused.

"Wouldn't you if that's all you had to offer?"

Bella snorted and Sam roared, the wolves got ready and the dragon moaned in annoyance once more.

"Oh, come on! Just when I started to bond with my sister in law! Stand back, I got this, I guess."

The Cullen stepped back, and with a deep breath Bella actually breathed fire, the magma spouting like lava from her mouth and before them. The wolves screeched to a stop as the flames grew bigger, and Bella wiped her tongue against her sleeve.

"Man, I hate the taste of ash."

"You must pay for your crimes!" Sam snarled, his voice almost entirely animalistic.

"No crime was committed here!" Emmett yelled, pointing at his sister's wife.

"All Bella did was deliver a baby!"

"That  _ thing  _ is no baby!"

The vampires started to growl, the dragon feeling some rage at the comment.

"She's a child!"

"She is  _ evil!" _

"Stop! She's my imprint!"

That silenced everyone. Jacob came out of the house, his shirt torn from Rosalie, blood on his shirt. He leapt off of the porch, over the flames and before the pack, shifting into his large russet wolf.

He played it through his mind, seeing the baby in Alice's arms, his whole world shifting. Nothing else mattered, only keeping her safe and happy.

The wolves relaxed, all the fight leaving them. Jacob became his human self again, and Bella knew her eyes would forever be burned with the sight of his butt.

That's when it sunk in.

"Wait… did he just say…"

The fire vanished into nothing but smoke in seconds, Jacob gave her a bemused grin.

"Dude, are you a firebender too? That's so- ack!"

Her hand was around his throat and she lifted him in the air, the other Cullens with matched black eyes, and an infuriated Alice was suddenly at the door, holding his imprint in her arms.

"You imprinted on our  _ niece?!" _

"She's been alive for ten minutes! What the hell!"

"Oh Lela's gonna kill you."

"If Edward doesn't first."

All their voices were heavy and doubled, and for the first time since knowing them, Jacob was actually quite intimidated. He looked to his usual comfort, despite the fact she was currently holding him by his throat.

Her eyes were slitted, burning orange.

He gulped.

"Well- least I've already met the family, heh?"

His ass met a tree faster than he could process.

* * *

The third day of silence was broken by soft steps on the carpet and the sound of a newborn hugging her mate a little too tightly. 

Bella was bouncing the baby girl on her knee, Nessie, she preferred to call her. Not that Renesmee monstrosity of a name.

Alice was by her side, with Jacob and Rosalie not too far. Emmett was flipping through a video game magazine while his wife played with his hair. Jasper was outside, talking to Seth about  _ something _ , whatever that meant.

As the two people upstairs ran out the window on their first hunt, Bella leant her head on Alice's.

"It's gonna get more dramatic from now on, isn't it?"

"Would you have it any other way?"

She grinned, kissing her wife and making the baby giggle once more.

"Nah, I'm happy as is. You?"

"My Bella, I am beyond happy."

They lull into an easy silence, until the dragon snorted.

"You're so gay."

"I know, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the wait, but I'm a rascal like that~

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Please let me know and I'll hit us all up with an end to this bad boi.  
Also, mo-fuckin' Smaug, ya'll


End file.
